dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico Rasalgethi/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Nico Rasalgethi (ニコ ラサルゲスィ, Niko Rasarugesi) is a major character in the story DXD: Fragments of Black and Silver and the host of the first and strongest Longinus the True Longinus. This Nico is three years older and he has been proclaimed as Amanda Gliese's successor, thus making him the leader of Havoc. He is currently participating in the Azazel cup after absorbing the powers of most of his Outer God family. The Azazel cup is an Annual event that gathers all factions from all over the world and dimensions to decide who has the strongest members. His partner is Obito Nagano which he picked because of how strong he was and how it would raise his chances of winning. It is unknown why he joined as he refuses to tell anyone. When questioned, he says it's a secret. Personality Nico's personality hasn't changed much since he first started out in Havoc. He still keeps his whiteboard around and only talks with people he trusts while he will write on his whiteboard to communicate with people he doesn't. With people he trusts he is more carefree, sarcastic, laid-back, curious, sometimes snarky towards others and kind. Nico has shown to be a bit more emotional after Violet's fate. At times Nico has cried tears of joy and hugging someone he hasn't met in a while. He has also shown to be have gained an empathy of sorts being able to tell the emotions of a person at a glance which helps him in fights or helping his teammates. Nico has stated that he has been broken beyond repair after what happened to Violet. If someone were to insult Violet in any way even as a joke Nico will become furious and will lose all signs of his previous happy self. He has also shown to have gained a competitive spirit making him not back down from a challenge. But he does know when he can take a challenge or not. Nico now will still keep the personality he has with people he trusts in public if he is with said people he trusts. When fighting Nico is still cruel and casually indifferent and will talk to his opponent. He shows no mercy and will show a twisted smile when brutally beating an opponent half way to death. When fighting in an a non life or death situation Nico's fighting personality changes. He becomes analytical, calm and will usually talk with his opponent to try and get them to lower their guard around him. Nico has shown to care greatly for everyone in Havoc and is willing to go out of his way even if it's inconvenient just to help them. Nico also takes great pride in being a member of Havoc and isn't scared to tell, but he doesn't go flaunting it around. When telling he is a member of Havoc he will talk aloud but then revert back to writing on a whiteboard if its a person he doesn't trust. After almost killing his father and killing his grandfather Nico decided to reject his Outer God side and states that he is only human. Nico has created a mental barrier of sorts around himself rejecting all notions that he his half Outer God and believes with all his being that he is human. Nico is now more aware of his madness and keeps it under control. However, it has grown a lot since he stole his grandfathers powers as he also absorbed his madness. Due to his grandfather being the first Outer-God, the madness that Nico absorbed was immense. When Nico's madness takes over he is more tame compared to three years ago. When he becomes insane Nico will start to act calm and collected. This is because his madness has evolved from making him into a mindless monster to as Nico states the worst kind of monster a monster that can think. When like this Nico stops caring about others except for himself. He will find any and every way to slowly torture them. He usually goes for psychological torture and tries to break his opponents will before ending them. He is smart enough to know when to end an opponent and when to torment them. What makes him more of a thinking monster is that he can think up plans instead of going all out and risking his life. Appearance Being three years older, Nico's appearance has changed a bit but not too much. He has cut his blonde hair so it reaches to his nape instead of all the way to his back. His light blue eyes are now a bit darker then before and his frivolous smile has turned into one that has been described by strangers as a smile kinder than anyone else. Nico's clothing now takes on a more regal appearance. Nico now wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. He also has a long golden braid running down to his thighs. He wears white gloves over his hands and wears a pair of white and black boots. He has a pair of deep magenta/blue/purple earrings. Nico also wears a green cloak which he uses as a hoodie which has two golden clasps to keep it in place. Despite it seeming like it would be hard to move around like this Nico is able to move around normally as if he was wearing the clothes he wore three years ago. History While traveling around the wastelands looking for a certain person Nico went into a town of information brokers to try and get information on a subject. He didn't get the information he wanted but did learn of a tournament called the Azazel Cup. After hearing about it Nico decided to join to see how much fun he would have and for another motive. Powers & Abilities ShapeShifting: After absorbing almost all of his father's power, Nico has gained complete mastery over his shapeshifting. He is now able to change anything about him and can copy the appearance of anyone perfectly. He now doesn't have the personality changing drawback he had before. He does refrain from shapeshifting because of his bad experiences with it in the past but will change if he has to. DxD: Destruction Of Destructions (not to be confused with Dragons Of Dragons) also known as He Who Failed All At Death is the one of the two abilities of Azathoth. Nico gained DxD after stealing Azatoth's powers and then killing him. is able to rot anything and almost everything that the user comes into physical contact with. It can let the user rot away living or non-living beings and even some spells and attacks. The destruction is not limited to things that do not age or do not rot as the rotting is just visual effect of what it does in other words it can even rot things that do not rot or age. Nico usually refrains from using it on living beings as it leaves no trace of his victim. If a targets body starts to "rot" from the ability the target can simply cut the part off to stop it from spreading. Due to being non magical in nature it can not be nullified by anti-magic. Nico has a certain control over as he is able to make whatever he touches to stop rotting. He can also chose what it rots for example if he chooses to rot armor away he can decide that it won't spread to the skin and only destroy the armor leaving the person inside unharmed. He calls this his anti-magic as it can nullify spells by rotting them away in a sense. Nico has learned how to make it spread from one person to another if one of the victims touches someone else or something else with an "infected part". Nico has enough control that he can turn the "rot" into objects that he can use to fight with. SxS: Skill of Skills or as its also known as He Who Mastered All At Birth is one of the two abilities of Azathoth. Nico gained SxS after stealing Azatoth's powers and then killing him. SxS is able to create any skill or power that the user can understand. The skills strength all depend on how much energy the user puts in it. When Nico first absorbed SxS from Azatoth he was surprised that instead of gaining multiple abilities he gained one to create others. Nico then named the ability SxS because of it being the ultimate skill. a few of the skills Nico has made are Presence erasing, Enhanced spatial awareness, Unthreatening presence, Photographic memory, Recorder Memory, Survival Mode, Person reading, Enhanced Senses, Intimidating presence, Body reading, The Ultimate Counter and a few others. Nico usually uses these to make sure he can take on an opponent. He has stated that with these skills he could possibly take on powerful opponents without using his Balance Breaker. Hand to Hand combat: Nico learned hand to hand combat after realizing he depended to much on the True Longinus in fights. Nico has learned multiple hand to hand combats and has even created his own which focuses on striking pressure points and the nerves that control the movements of a living being. Nico uses this as a way to incapacitate an opponent when he doesn't want to kill them. He can however, kill them if he strikes certain parts of the body like stopping the heart or hitting the brain with enough blunt force. He has also mixed disarming an opponent into his fighting style concentrating on going after the nerves and hitting pressure points that control the hands. Hybrid Outer-God Physiology: After absorbing his Grandfather's powers Nico's physical abilities increased to their full potential. Nico is now able to fight Satan-Class Devils and possibly a Seraph ranked Angels with some difficulty . His durability increased as well allowing him to take hits from a Satan supernatural creatures and come out with only a few scratches. At full speed, Nico has been to vanish from sight making him almost impossible to be tracked by untrained beings and make after images that seem to act on their own. Nico's stamina has not increased by much making very long fights that require him to go all out his main weakness. However, he is able to use his Sacred Gear for an extremely long time with his increased stamina and has even stated to be able to go Balance Breaker and then switch to his Sub species. But doing this will leave Nico to weak to fight back after prolonged use of either. Another ability Nico received is regeneration, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, organs and can also heal wounds. He has even been able to grow back a lost head and heart. Equipment True Longinus '''( ):' The True Longinus Is the first and most powerful Longinus as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the user against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. Nico is now able to use the True Longinus at its full power. Nico's fighting style has changed a bit when he uses the True Longinus mostly focusing on attacking savagely his opponent till he breaks their guard down and delivers the killing blow. He still does use his room sweeper style at times. '''True Longinus Götterdämmerung '( ); also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus that Nico managed to activate. When Nico activates the True Longinus's Balance Breaker it taps into his human blood making it the opposite of his Sub-Species which taps into his Outer God blood. Nico's appearance changes a bit having his hair spike up and gaining a white cross on his forehead. The True Longinus appearance also changes making it a golden cross instead of a spear. The new form of the True Longinus has the piercing power of a sword which Nico uses as a weapon to end an opponent. The ability of the Balance Breaker is to bring heaven to a person or a group of people in an area. When the person in the area sees heaven they will start to feel immense pleasure and will usually be unable to fight back. When bringing heaven to an opponent it takes the form of a flash of light which effects all caught in it. Due to its indiscriminate nature Nico has to make sure he has no allies around so it won't cause collateral damage. Nico has managed to make it go after a single person so he doesn't put his allies in danger. When attacking a single person it takes the form of a tentacle and will wrap around the victim. The tentacle will deliver pleasure to the victim until they have died of pleasure or until Nico decides this. However, a person can avoid the area of effect version by staying out of its range when it activates and attacking from the distance. The version that attacks a single opponent can cut it with enough strength. A side effect of activating his Balance Breaker is that his physical abilities increase by a lot allowing him to react faster and block stronger attacks with just his fingers and delivering a killing blow with his hand that can cause serious damage to Ultimate class devils. He has even claimed he can do what he should be able to do with his Longinus tier Sacred gear and that is kill a god. *'Truth Idea (覇輝トゥルース・イデア, Turūsu Idea)': Also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the True Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. It is often referred to as the "The Dying Will of the God of the Bible". The Truth Idea's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and absorbs the wielder's ambition of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. Nico managed to steal most of his Outer Gods families powers by using the Truth Idea. He rarely uses it as he finds it a gamble with a chance of going in his favor or going against it. However, Nico has stated that he will definitely use it in the Azazel Cup if he has to so he can win. Like Juggernaut Drive it also requires a chant for its activation. The chant goes as follows: :O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. :Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. :You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow. Heavenly Ascension Longinus Madness '(ヘヴァﾝリー・アセﾝシャﾝ・ロﾝギヌス・マッドナス, ''Hevanrii Asenshan Ronginusu Maddonasu):' Also known as the' Blooming Madness of the Heavenly Chorus'; is Nico's sub-species Balance Breaker, and his answer to the inheritance from his father's side. In this form, Nico fuses himself with the True Longinus, and allows it to merge with his Outer God blood; this changes his whole being, as he becomes more like the likes of his father and less human. Making him change his appearance in a twisted version of a deity. This form makes Nico resemble a big monster with long body, and slender members. It is covered in golden light, and has four pairs of pure white wings. Nico's neck stretches, and his head becomes chimeric-like, resembling the looks of the Jabberwock, further emphasizing his hybridization. He is able to use the Holy element of the True Longinus and some Eldritch Magic. Another thing that he gained was an amped up regeneration rate. After perfecting his Sub-Balance Breaker he is now able to change his form to use the abilities of the Outer Gods whose power he stole. *'King of Denial Model Nyarlathotep': In this form he is able to use his fathers powers. Nyarlathotep's main ability was creating illusions so real that it effects the world around it. This illusions can range from weapons, beasts, clones of others and even copying weapons or powers of a person and can even change his appearance. Before when Nico was in this form, Nico's hair changes to blue and he gets red markings all over his body. His skin also becomes darker and his eyes become blood red along with his teeth becoming sharper. His limbs become more dragonic and he also grows a tail he can use for attacking. He can change his appearance to look like he did before activating his Balance Breaker. In this form he can summon the True Longinus to use as a weapon. Its appearance changes as well. It takes the form of a more demonic version of itself with a blood red color scheme and additional spikes. The spikes can expand at Nico's will to give him more range. Now Nico stays the same due to being in control of his Outer God side. *'Madness Progenitor Overlord Azathoth': This is Nico's strongest forms which combines Azathoth's DNA inside of Nico and the power he stole from him. Nico can still use his grandfathers powers without going into his Sub-Species Balance breaker however, it is harder to control and isn't as strong as in this form as it balances both sides of its power. When Nico activates this form his appearance stays the same because as Nico has claimed he is in control not his Outer God side. Nico is able to use his grandfathers ability which is destruction Azathoth's destruction works like this.It annihilates the target whether it be living or non-living by making all the parts that make it a work (like bones, skin, cells, etc, etc) and separate them. This will result in the target being completely erased leaving nothing behind. For the ability to work Nico has to make physical contact with the object. Nico can focus it on one object like a gun and disarm it. He can also remotely activate it making opponents think that its not activated by physical touch. Nico refuses to use its full power on the living even while in this form because he thinks it is disrespectful to leave nothing behind of an opponent for them to be remembered by. When in this form his physical abilities are raised to levels that make it possible for him to fight other Outer Gods on even terms. '''Small whiteboard': Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. Nico has upgraded his whiteboard making it strong enough to withstand hits from supernatural weapons and not brake. This was because of how annoyed he got whenever his whiteboard got broken. He can now use it as a blunt weapon to beat an opponent and use it as a shield against strong attacks. Trivia *Big thanks to Houki for the help with the Balance Breaker!!! *His lastname, Rasalgethi is actually the name coined to Alpha Herculi, a multiple star system in the constellation Hercules. It was given to him by Violet at some point in time *This is an alternate and possible version of Nico Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users